Internal combustion engines require specific ignition timing patterns to maintain peak running condition. Most such engines have external means for verifying the timing pattern of the ignition system. Usually, a mark on an external flywheel rotates into alignment with one of a series of marks fixed on the engine block. To determine the ignition timing, an ignition timing light connects to the first ignition spark plug through an inductive coupling. In this manner, the timing light produces a flash of light each time the first spark plug fires as the engine runs. This flash of light is manually directed onto the flywheel and the engine to illuminate the flywheel and engine marks. The flash of light creates a stroboscopic effect which appears to freeze the flywheel mark in relation to the fixed marks. The relationship of these marks indicates the condition of the ignition timing. Based on that relationship, the timing can then be adjusted by means well known in the industry.
Generally, timing lights employ a lens to project light into a narrow beam. A lens, without a reflector, only captures a small percent of available light from the flash lamp. Variously shaped reflectors are sometimes employed behind the flash lamp to direct more of the available light into the beam. Until now, timing light reflectors have not been effectively coordinated with the lens so that much of the available light was lost. A parabolic reflector can be used to capture most of the available light and project it into a useable beam; however, parabolic reflectors are large and thus are generally not employed in timing lights because of the need for a narrow beam and light source.
The present invention is directed to projecting the substantial majority of available light from the flash lamp into a usable spotlight beam.